Kaldtand
Kaldtand is a two-handed, single-edged kriegsmesser and the heirloom weapon of the royal Mac'Tíre an Gheimhridh Svelden clan. It is known for the cloudy-white appearance of the metal that composes it, and for its ability to freeze anything in its midst. Its partner is the sheath Sneachta. History Kaldtand was created centuries before the Mac'Tíre an Gheimhridh became the ruling Svelden clan; it is so ancient that no knowledge remains of its creation, and many wonder if it does not come from a time before. whether or not these beliefs are true, Kaldtand was held by the leader of the clan for centuries, until the Svelden, having left their northern holdings to support their brothers and sisters in the War between man and elf, fell. As the Prince was sent into hiding with the rest of their kind among the remaining kingdom and the elven offshoots - namely Domaen - it was returned to the ancestral Svelden home on the Northern continent, until the abandoned palace was ransacked and the blade stolen by thieves. Appearance Kaldtand is a hand-and a halfer, with a two-handed handle and a blade that is on the short end of the spectrum for a longsword, at 35”. Despite its relatively large size, the blade is very light, allowing it to be comfortable wielded with either one or two hands. It possesses a single-edged, lightly curved blade with a narrow fuller along the spine, which also has a false edge. Along the flat of the blade, near the base, are words carved into the metal; on the left is written the name of the House it was created for, the Mac'Tíre an Gheimhridh, and on the other is the name of the sword itself. The blade is in entirety of a cloudy white coloration, like the sky during a winter storm. The guard, for its part, is simple in design; a basic crossguard of which the section going over the front of the hand curves downwards in a partial basket-hilt. The guard also has a small languet going out over the outer edge of the primary wielding hand –the right, traditionally. The center of the crossguard, as well as the pommel, are both engraved with a sigil of a wolf's head. Below the guard sits the handle, which itself is comprised of the tang sandwiched between two fitted pieces of wood and then wrapped in leather straps twisted around it; the pommel consists of a small wolf's head carved in ivory and eyes made of small ground citrines. Powers The sword has powers twofold; due to the enchantments set upon it and the thousands of years of wielding it has seen, the sword’s blade is the coldest object in existence. It will almost instantaneously freeze whatever it is touching solid, and continues to suck the heat out of its surroundings without limit if left unchecked - and this applies to magic, as it can freeze a large number of spells in place, or outright absorb all of the energy contained in any fire or lightning spells. This ability is controlled by its user, who can speed up or slow down its freezing ability, or even outright nullify it during use if so willed. Elsewise, it is constantly surrounded by fog as it freezes the air around it. Needless to say, but those of the Mac'Tíre are immune to its effects. However, Kaldtand does not merely store energy; it can also release all of the energy gathered at the behest of its user, subjecting targets to a wave of cold like no other, which is immediately followed by a wave of heat akin to being touched by a sun. This energy can be released all at once, or gradually - though either way, thousands of years of collecting heat and energy makes any of these attacks extremely dangerous. (As a result of its freezing ability, it is also able to determine if an elf is Svelden or not, as the cold will cause their Astral Shield effects to rapidly fade) Winter Library Key At some point soon after the creation of the Winter Library by the Mac'Tíre an Gheimhridh, Kaldtand was connected to it and turned into the library's key. To enter the Winter Library, one must be holding Kaldtand and have royal Svelden blood and consciously wish to enter. As a side-effect of this joining, Kaldtand obtained the power to summon the souls held within the Winter Library as an army of wolves. While technically spectral, all wolves summoned are corporeal and solid, and can interact with the world around them. They do not need to sleep or eat, but can be injured by physical attacks, even killed. When killed, however, the souls that compose them are simply returned to the library, and may return after a rest period. The wolves also vary greatly in size, with the smallest being the size of an actual wild wolf, while the largest are the size of a large horse. Category:Weapons Category:Legendary Weapons